YouTube Chain Story!
by In True Meanings
Summary: For those that want to read it, this was all I could find. I believe that's the start of the whole chain story as I didn't see anymore 'show comment' button. e o But I could be wrong.


**Singefeather489**5 months ago

*look's at picture*

Bitch please, those are butterflies not airplanes... -_-

Reply **·** 336

**Anniken Bondevik**5 months ago

_This has been flagged as spam_ hide • Not Spam

(media. tumblr . com) /tumblr_m9ykakRjOS1r61mz1_1346 985022_cover .jpg

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

... I'm sorry what? Are you a robot? O_o

Reply **·** 14 in reply to Anniken Bondevik

**suicidesmile27**5 months ago

im a robot...fight me

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Hmm... Tempting...

*smashes vase on suicidesmile27's head*

Okay I'm out of idea's... What now?

Reply **·** 10 in reply to suicidesmile27

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

How 'bout banana and sloth fight? ;D

Reply **·** 14 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Banana= Len...

BRING IT ON!

*Sloth take's over Singe's body*

Heh. Just like the old day's when I had a body... You know before Muffin and I went K.I.A.

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

*banana screams hysterically while swinging a big super-sharp katana*

HYYYAAAH!

*sloth-in-singe's-body falls to the ground hit by banana's voice*

*banana keeps on swinging the katana*

Yeah... I remember you two... but your time's over now!

DIE, sloth!

Reply **·** 13 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

OMGAWD! YOU SLICED MY BODY IN HALF!

Oh wait...

*body regrows*

I thought I already cleared this up with Matthijis... I was infected with the mutant sea cucumber disease and I can regrow my body!

*get's out Desert eagle*

Time to make a banana smoothie! :D

Reply **·** 38 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

HAHAHA! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD MAKE A REAL SMOOTHIE WITH THIS CUTE LITTLE THING IN YOUR HAND!

*blocks some bullets with katana*

How dare you perforate my beautiful yellow stem!

*runs into forest*

Now watch out, sloth! this is MY natural habitat!

Reply **·** 14 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Singe: -from inside Sloth's head- NOOOO! I WANT A BANANA SMOOTHIE!

Sloth: SHUT UP SINGE!

Singe: BUT I WANT ONE!

Sloth: Fine, fine! I know this isn't good for the environment and all...

*burn's down entire forest*

Come out, come out, where ever you are! :D

Reply **·** 15 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

*comes out* HEY! THAT'S UNFAIR!

Lens thoughts: ouch, the fire burnt my poor peel... wait... peel?! I am not a fruit... why the hell did my body turn in a f*cking BANANA?!

Banana: *evil grin* because it's tastier :D

Sloth: Could you just stop talking to yourself, banana?

Banana: *takes out a grenade and throws it onto sloth*

HERE COMES THE REVENGE!

Reply **·** 13 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

*catches grenade and throw's it back*

*Len catches grenade and throw's it back*

WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE IT TO ME!

*throw's back*

*Len throw's back so Sloth catches it again*

NO! IT'S NOT PASS THE PARCEL!

*finally throw's grenade at the sun were it explodes*

Singe: Oohhh... pretty fireworks!

Sloth: No.. just no...

Reply **·** 12 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

*Banana grabs sloth's hand and runs as fast as they can to escape into a hole while small fragments of the sun fall from the sky.*

LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

*Sloth looks out and sees that the world is SINGEd and speckled with lava*

Singe: *hums* It's raining man, Halleluja... huh, singed? That's my name! Yay!

Sloth: OH SHUT UP, SINGE!

Len: Whew... that was close. Okay now, lets continue.

Sloth: You saved me just because you wanted to FIGHT?!

Len: *looks up and nods innocently*

Singe: Awww! cute!

Reply **·** 11 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

It's so cute I just wanna eat him all up! actually... I didn't have lunch... do you think banana's would taste the same as cucumber's :D

*begins chasing Len around*

COME BACK HERE YOU YELLOW CUCUMBER!

Sloth: Oh Singe... How badly DID Zoro raise you?

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

NOOOOOOO! D': *runs around and slips on a cookie* Wah! Cookies?! Oh no, not again! *grabs muffin and throws it to sloth* HERE, EAT THIS! *ninja orchestra appeares from out of nowhere and plays monsters - nightcore version* OY, WHAT IS THIS?! SOME KIND OF STUPID DÉJA-VU?! Stop being so uncreative, damn storyteller! *throws tons of naruto-mangas at the orchestra* Ninjas?! Don't make me laugh! That deserves punishment! :[

Reply **·** 11 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Sloth: How dare you throw my cousin back at me! D: NOW I'M GOING TO EAT YOU TOO!

Singe: You do realize that that is a normal cookie. not muffin!

Sloth: It's the message behind it!

*hear's the ninja orchestra*

Singe: Our old enemy... Len will you help us destroy them? We can go back to fighting later.

Reply **·** 9 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

Len: destroy them? OKAY, LET'S FIGHTOOOO!

Sloth: fight-o? is that o really necessary?

Len: Its japanese, so i think i gotta... no wait, i do speak english. Uh...

*suddenly gets quiet, grabs calculator and babbles some humbers*

Fighting... Yeah, sure... but, you know, i got no experience with such enemies... its, uhm...its... my first time... *blushes*

Singe: Awwww (again)! -^_^-

Sloth: What the hell is he thinking?!

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Singe: Don't worry Len-chan! We will protect you! ^_^

Sloth: We? Since when did a we come into this?

Singe: SHUT UP SLOTH! IT'S HIS FIRST BATTLE! WE HAVE TO SUPPORT HIM!

*stare's into the distance*

I remember my first fight... ^_^ I cut my tongue when I tried to lick the blood off the blade afterwards! I've learnt how to do it without cutting myself now! Do you want me to teach you Len-chan?

Reply **·** 11 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

Of course i do! Sounds fun! Please take care of me!

sloth: *sighs* fine. do whatever you want.

Banana: I sympathize with you.

Singe and Len: YAAAAAYYY! *high five*

*both of them run towards the ninja orchestra*

Reply **·** 9 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Okay... they're ninja's so you're going to have to jump on them quickly!

*demonstrates with tuba player*

Okay you try with the drummer! But kill them quickly... cause drummer's are awesome!

Sloth: I don't understand your logic Singe.

Singe: You don't have to understand it! Just believe it! :D

Reply **·** 11 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

*stares at squished tuba player*

I... i am not sure if i can do this... fighting against Sloth is way easier -

Sloth: HUH?! Don't compare me with these boneheads!

Singe: Give it a try, Len :3

Len: *speeds up and jumps on the saxophonist by accident*

- 3.5 seconds later-

*dances around Singe and squeaks*

I DID IT! I KILLED MY FIRST NINJA!

Sloth and Banana: You were supposed to kill the drummer ô_o

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Singe: Meh. Close enough!

Sloth: No! Not close enough! D: Drum's and brass instrument's are from completely different families!

Singe: Shut up Sloth! He killed his first ninja!

*whack's Sloth on the head*

Sloth: Ouch! What the hell! D:

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**5 months ago

Len: Sorry Sloth, but ~nyah!~ i am sooo happy! ^-^

Banana: How about killing the other Ninjas? this sounds afwul.

Len: Hey!

Banana: What?

Len: Will you help me killing them? Pleeease?

Banana: you do know that we have just one body, don't you?

Singe: Don't worry Len, I can help :]

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Singe: BUT FIRST! I'll teach you how to lick blood off a blade! ^_^ Sloth you demonstrate!

Sloth: Wait what?

Singe: Come on! Don't be shy!

Sloth: I know for a fact that the technique you use caused your uncle to chop a section of his tongue off!

Singe: Pssh lies! Len help me catch Sloth!

*chases Sloth*

Sloth: Nooooo!

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kaga

PLEEEASE show me, Slothy Ó_Ò

*takes Singe's hand and runs after Sloth*

Banana: Please god, bring this idiocy to an end *sigh*

Len: *pokes Banana in the belly* don't be so shy, Banana-na, come help us! ^-^

Banana: Could you just stop nicknaming everybody? Anyway, I won't help you two morons. You are annoying me.

Len: Oh Plea-

Banana: NO! and you, Singe, stop spoiling my host body!

Reply **·** 5 in reply to Singefeather489 (Show the comment)

**Singefeather489**5 months ago

Singe: Nope! I don't negotiate with banana's! *grab's Sloth and sit's on top of him* Sloth: NOOO! Let me go! Singe: Stay still! Now Len, are you watching? Len: Yes! *get's out small knife* Sloth: NOPE! BAILING OUT! *magically his body shimmer's and reabsorbs into Singe's* Singe: That's no fair Sloth! *attempt's to bring Sloth out but only make's the air around them wobble and a shaky form appear before disappearing* Singe: I guess we could use Muffin...

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: Yeah, but how? The only thing he is good at is throwing cookies.

*Muffin Demon appears, attracted by the sound of "cookies"*

Muffin: Don't underestimate me, youngster! Cookies are more powerful than you could ever imagine!

*throws magical cookies at singe; the cookies fly through singe's body but Sloth gets punched out*

Len: Yay!

Sloth: Why are you on their side?! Aren't you supposed to be a cool guy, just like me?

Len: *giggles* Sloth...a cool guy...

Sloth: I'M GONNA KILL YOU LEN!

Reply **·** 5 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

*grab's Len and throw's him at Muffin* *Muffin dodges* Muffin: SLOTH! THIS MEANS WAR! *pick's up Len and throw's him back* *Singe eat's a cucumber* Singe: Hmm, entertaining! *Len screams* Len: HELP ME SINGE! Singe: Oh alright, fine. *put's hand up in air and catches Len* *put's Len down on the ground*

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

*grabs cucumber pistol and fires at ninja orchestra (which is still playing) while watching sloth and muffin fight*

*pokes singe in the belly*

Singe: Hey! *pokes back*

*takes out tranquilizer gun and shoots at singe* HAHAHAHAHA! :D

*Ninja drummer comes*

Len: Larry, help me chain singe. But don't kill her. We'll at least need her hands...

Singe: What are you... what... I... he-...

*loses conciousness*

Reply **·** 8 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Sloth: ...

Len: Why aren't you moving? :D

Sloth: You do realize we are tied to Singe! If she is immobilized we are too! -_- We feed off her life force... Lucky she was originally destined to live for eight centuries...

Singe: Mmm... cucumber's...

*leg's kick in sleep*

Muffin: Yep. She's a sleepwalker.

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

*hefts Singe into a black carriage* Larry!

Larry: Yes, master?

Len: *jumps on Larry to kill him, then lands on coachman's seat because of the recoil*

Banana: What are you gonna do, Len?!

Len: Thats our little secret; but I will be back in five days! And don't worry, singe won't die.

Sloth: Yeah I hope so... -.-'

Reply **·** 5 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: ... Crocodiles...

*Len stares at Singe with a confused expression*

Sloth: You know, crocodiles! Big thing's with lots of teeth and big jaws...

Singe: Sloth. Give me my knife.

*silence in black carriage*

Sloth: Wait... Are you still sleeping or not?

Singe: DON'T RUN MARSHMALLOWS! I WANT TO HARVEST YOUR GOOEYNESS!

Sloth: Yep. She's a sleep talker too... -_-"

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: I wonder what Banana and Muffin are doing now...

Sloth: Oh I'm sure they're fine :D

Singe: Muffins... are yucky... i want marshmallows...

Len: Yeah. I know.

Sloth: *with a loving expression in his eyes* Don't worry, singe, I will protect you!

Reply **·** 12 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Muffin: BANNAH! Banana: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY IT! Muffin: BANNAH! Sloth:. Yeah. They're fine. Singe: ... Hungry... crocodile... Len: Is she having dream's about being eaten by a crocodile... O_o Sloth: No. I know her too well for that! She's having dream's about eating crocodiles. Singe: *contented smile across face* Mmm... yummy. Sloth: *sigh* Singe: *mumble* No... Sloth! Sloth: What? O_O Singe: *mumble* You can't eat it all! D: Sloth: *sigh*

Reply **·** 32 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: You two are a really... unique couple *smirks*

Sloth: Yeah, we are really close :3

Len: *thinks: i wished i had such a close friend, too...*

Sloth: *caresses Singe's hair*

Len: *snorts defiantly* That's hilarious.

Sloth: It's not! I really like Singe...

Singe: Sloth... you silly... .

Sloth: ...and she likes me, too! -^_^-

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: CHEESE! Sloth: WTF! *yank's hand away blushing* Len: ... I think she's awake. Although I did pump her with enough to knock a normal person out for eight days... O_o Singe: Hmm? Oh Sloth... Your face is all double... doesn't look as cool anymore... *fall's back asleep* Len: I think she asleep again... Sloth: O/O Len: What? Sloth: She said my face was cool... Len: Technically she said your face was cool until she started seeing double- Sloth: Don't ruin it. Len: OKAY! O_o

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

*meanwhile in another universe* Muffin: Banana, You now what? Manana: What?! Muffin: I don't know! Banana: WTF?! *meanwhile in the black carriage* Singe: Slothhhhh... Sloth: She's calling my name ^_^ Singe: Lennn... Len: Did you know that you can't lie while being asleep? :3 Sloth: Oh shut up! *grabs tranquilizer gun and targets Len*

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Len: WOAH! No shoot! No shoot!

Sloth: Then tell me where we are going and why!

Len: Well I can't really...

Sloth: Tell me... Len..

*Point's tranquilizer gun at Len's forehead*

Sloth: Otherwise this is going to hurt A LOT more...

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: I'm serious, I don't know! :D

Sloth: *Shoots in Len's forehead*

Len (with the bullet in the forehead): I am not asleep yet! Hahaha!

*fires with a micro-version of an old russian tank, gunfire destroys the black carriage*

Sloth: NOOOOO! Singe, wake up! We've ben shot!

Singe: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Sloth: Len, you bastard, I'm gonna shoot you to the moon!

*takes out real version of an old russian tank*

Singe: Let the games... begin... yummy!

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Moon: No.. Sloth: ... you know what? I don't wanna know! Just no. *fire's gun of old russian tank* *Len dodges* Singe: Russian sushi! :D Sloth: *sigh* Of course.. most of her mumblings are food related... *tries shooting Len again* Sloth: STAY STILL YOU BASTARD! Len: Why would I do that? Sloth: Cause I said so! Len: That's not logic... Sloth: Shut up! I'm on a schedule here! I've got to shoot you before I have to give this tank back to the russian mafia! I mean- Len: So I keep dodging?

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: *runs back to the leftovers of the carriage and hides behind the door*

Sloth: Coward!

Len: Who's the coward?!

*runs to Singe and threatens her with a fragment of the door's pane*

Sloth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Len: Yup.

Singe: Yummy!

*nabs and swallows the fragment*

Len: WTF?!

Sloth: Good girl :D

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

*Singe wake's up*

Singe: Hmm... where am I?

*cough's*

Singe: ALRIGHT WHO HAS BEEN FEEDING ME GLASS! D:

Len: ... Sloth... please no... I want to live...

Sloth: It was Len! ^_^

*Singe slowly turns to face Len with a creepy grin on her face*

Singe: I guess I'll teach you how to lick a knife covered in blood with your own tongue...

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: *sqeaks* But...but... I didn't force you to eat it, you did it for your own good )': Singe: Yeah because i was ASLEEP! And why? Because you shot me WITH A TRANQUILIZER GUN! Len: *nods and starts crying* Sloth: It's all your own fault! Singe: Yeah, and now let me slice you in half! Len: BANANAAAAAAAHhh...! D: *meanwhile in another universe* Banana: Sorry Muffin, gotta go. *disappears* Muffin: Wait for me!

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

*Banana and Muffin appear*

Banana: Hmm...

*Singe is holding a knife over Len's head Len is crying and Sloth is filming the whole thing*

Banana: Not sure if this is some weird porno or Singe is trying to kill Len...

Len: WHAT!? THE SECOND ONE!

Banana: Geez. Calm down.

Len: SAVE ME BANANA!

Banana: So needy!

Singe: *giggles* Do you really think a misshapen fruit is going to stop me from killing you?

Banana: RIGHT THEN! IT'S ON BITCH!

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Sloth: *films Banana's angy face* *hums* Fuuun... is in the air... Banana: It's "love is in the air"! and I hate it! *smashes camera* Sloth: Why... did.. y... my.. precious... you... GRAHHHHHHHAAAAHH! D: Len: I don't wanna die so young )': Banana: You won't, I promise! Muffin: Aaawwwww, true love. I will support this. Singe: Wait, didn't you just say you hate love? Muffin: Yeah ^-^ I don't care anymore! Okay guys, LET'S FIGHT! *Len-Muffin-Banana-Battlefront forms a line*

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: Now, now Muffin! I can't have you fighting against me! *grins*

Banana: What does she mean-

Muffin: NOOOO!

*Muffin get's transformed into a ball of light that floats behind Singe's shoulder when Singe clicks her fingers*

Sloth: It's even now! Two against two! THIS IS FOR MY CAMERA!

*start's diving forward but is stopped by Singe*

Singe: SLOTH! That is plain rude! I didn't get to make my inspirational speech and Len and Banana need time to give a comeback!

Sloth: Sorry... Go ahead

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Len: I still... don't get it . Banana: I might have known it. Len: Hey! Don't underestimate me! I am a dangerous Brute if i want to. Banana: Yeah, yeah. Singe: HEY COULD YOU TWO PLEASE LISTEN ALREADY?! I AM TRYING TO DELIVER A SPEECH! Okay, now, my dear friends and not-friends- Banana: Not-friends? thats not a word. Sloth: Don't make her angry. Len: But Banana is right... Singe: HEY! Okay, we are gathered here today, because- Len: Are we gonna bury someone? Singe: Yeah, you! Len: Huh...? ^_^

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

*Singe brings out a shovel* Singe: Sloth! Start digging! Len: ... You're not seriously going to bury me? Singe: Well it's bury you are blast you away with the tank from the Russian mafia... Oh crap! Sloth: I'M SORRY SINGE! Singe: WHY DON'T YOU EVER RETURN ANYTHING ON TIME? Sloth: I forgot! Singe: You may have forgotten but the Russian Mafia wouldn't of! Russian Mafia guy 1: Hey Singe, we need the tank! Singe: TAKE IT THEN! Russian Mafia Guy 2: But that's not how it works Singe..

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Russian Mafia Guy 1 (Wladimir): It's not? o_o

Russian Mafia Guy 2 (Alexej): It's not.

Singe: So how does it work then?

Alexej: *sighs* I think there's no other way...

Len: Loooove... is in the Air... ^-^

Muffin: ...

Banana: Len, its not the right time. Cut it out.

Alexej: Now, where the hell is my tank?!

Len: *points at a huge heap of dirt*

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Wladimir: MY TANK! SINGE! Singe: I didn't do it! It was Sloth! Take him! Sloth: Singe! What no I didn't do it! Alexej: Then Singe did it! She'll pay... Sloth: NOOO! *blush* I mean... *sigh* I did it! Singe: YEAH! He did it! Len: Do you have no shame singe? Singe: ... What is shame? *all sigh* Sloth: If you want to hurt me you'll have to catch me first! *Starts running all around* *Alexej brings out gun and shoots Sloth in the leg* Sloth: F *k! Singe: HEY Nobody shoots Sloth but me

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Banana: Actually, i shot him too... Yesterday...

Singe: Yeah, okay, i don't really care about what you did, but how dare this fat old russian mafia guy shoot my Slothie-Cutie?!

Sloth: Slothie-Cutie? -^_^-

Banana: Slothie-Cutie? ö_ö

Alexej: Wait, i am not fat, just a little heavy. And I am cool, because I am Russian.

Len: That's got nothing to o with it!

Wladimir: Uhm... guys... what about the tank?

Singe: Oh, yeah right , the tank, and then he shot Slothie... ALEXEJ I WILL KILL YOU!

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Sloth: O/O

Banana: ... I'm slightly disturbed why you think it's sweet that Singe is trying to kill someone for you...

Sloth: Shh! She's getting a sword out!

*Singe grabs katana*

Singe: Alexji... prepare to die!

Alexji: Wladimir, quick! Pass me our instant tank!

*Wladimir throws rubber duck onto ground which grows into massive yellow tank with Alexji and Wladimir inside*

Len: That... is... awesome!

Alexji: And it's only twenty dollar's so if you call the Russian mafia now-

Sloth: No.

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Banana: So its Singe vs. Russian Mafia now? I think we should help her a little bit. Because, we are a team now, ain't we?

Len: Like the Teenage mutant ninja turtles, or the A-team?

Banana: yeah... pretty much...

Len: Hey, Vlad, do you also sell Roadrollers?

Wladimir: sure, you want one?

Len: Yes, please :3

*huge pink Roadroller appears in front of them*

Len: Awesome! Hey, singe, we're coming!

Banana: I am so proud of you, Len -^_^-

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Sloth: I hear a familiar rumbling sound... Singe: Hmm? What is it? Sloth: Almost... sounds like a roadroller! *Singe Sloth and Muffin turn around* Sloth: OH CRAP WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE SQUASHED BY RIN! Singe: Calm down Sloth. It's just Len... Len: What do you mean 'just Len'? Sloth: Well- Len: Be careful Sloth! I'm at the wheel of a roadroller and I can tell you've had some experience with my sisters one! Sloth: Nothing. *Leven polka music starts playing and Singe climbs into roadroller*

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Sloth: So... am i allowed to climb up, too?

Len: Oh, fiiiine, jump in.

Singe: And now we're gonna sqish the tank?

Wladimir: Eh, wait, That's not why i sold you this! We need this tank to... uh...

*random scenery change: Singe, Len, Wladimir, Muffin, Banana and Sloth with the road roller on a mountain somewhere near Uzbekistan*

Sloth: What the...

Len: Yeah, that's better! and warm *_*

Sloth: Len, please teleport us back. NOW.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Len: No. Don't wanna!

Singe: Len?

Len: Yes? Wha-

*Len get's slapped across the face with a cucumber*

Singe: Take me back to my prey.

Len: *sob* Singe is sooo mean!

-Meanwhile-

Alexji: Where did they go?

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Muffin's voice (to telepathy): Uzbekistan. But it's Len's fault. Alexij: O_Ô What the - Muffin: It's true, it wasn't me this time! Alexij: That's not what i meant to say! How can you talk to my... my brain?! Muffin: *suddenly appears* Well, i am standing right next to you :3 Alexij: *faints* Muffin: I think you seriously need a break at work. - Meanwhile in Uzbekistan - Sloth: *yawns*

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: *eye twitches* Take us back!

Len: *sob* *sob* Don't wanna! It's cold there!

Singe: Len... Take us back otherwise you will regret it!

Len: I don't know how!

Banana, Sloth and Singe: WHAT?

Len: I forgot how to when you hit me with that cucumber!

Singe: Hey Sloth!

Sloth: Yes Singe?

Singe: Do you think his memories will come back if I hit again?

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Sloth: I guess it's worth a try.

Len: *sob* I don't want to! Please don't! I'll do everything, but don't hit me again... *sob*

Banana: Is there no other way? Like, taking an airplane back? I don't want to hear him sobbing the next five hours.

Len: Yeah, airplane's fine!

Sloth: And who's gonna pay? I don't have money with me.

Banana: Who's talking about paying?! We could kidnap the plane. Plane-napping is fun, that's what i did when i was younger... *flashback*

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Banana:My first attempt! Gimmie a plane! Security man: No way! *stamp's on banana* -Out of flashback- Banana: I got a lot better after that... Singe: Why not? I've never tried to kidnap a plane before! *all arrive at an airport* Security guy from Banana's past: How can I help you? My name is John! Singe: Well John... Could you please lend us a plane? Pretty please? John: Sure.. but only cause it's you Singe! Sloth: You two know each other? Singe: Yeah we fought together in the cucumber war!

Reply **·** 8 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

John: *walks down memory lane* That was awesome ^-^ Okay, you wanted a plane? What kind of plane?

Sloth: I don't care.

Singe: A fast one.

Len: A pretty one!

Banana: One that can transport a roadroller.

Wladimir: самолёт! That means airplane.

Len: Hey, John, do you wanna join us?

John: Who is "us"?

Len: The A-team! Well, it's not really the A-team, but we don't have a name yet...

Reply **·** 8 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

John: Hmm Why not?

Banana: No... Len why would you invite him?

Singe: YAY! John get's to join us!

John: Well my favorite TV show got discontinued so I've got nothing better to do... Going on with the plane we need a fast and pretty one that can transport a roadroller... Let's see...

-Meanwhile in a a place far away that has no air conditioning-

Muffin: *poke's Alexji*

Alexji: *mumble*

Muffin: Do you think he would taste better with tomato sauce or soy sauce?

Alexji: *wake's up* Don't eat me!

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Muffin: Oh don't worry, i won't eat you. You are a present for Singe. I think soy sauce would be better... or maybe mayonnaise...

Alexji: *suddenly with strong russian accent*

I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN BY ANYBODY! oh, and don't use mayonnaise. Too much fat.

Muffin: Okay, so it's decided!

Alexji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !

- Meanwhile back in Uzbekistan -

*singe, sloth, wladimir, len, banana, john and the pink roadroller are now sitting in a super high-speed-whatever-plane*

Reply **·** 30 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: Ouch. Sloth: WHAT'S WRONG? QUICK LEN GET THE EMERGENCY FIRST AID KIT! Banana: She said ouch. Sloth: SHES BEEN SHOT IN THE ARM AND SHES NEVER SAID THAT WORD! Singe: It's okay. I just felt like someone was screaming in my head. John: What was it saying? Singe: I don't know, it was nothing I bet. -Meanwhile- Muffin: OWWW! STOP SCREAMING SO LOUDLY! I BET PEOPLE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU! -Back to the A-team- Len: Oh yeah. Who's flying this plane? *silence* Singe: Crap

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Wladimir: This plane is amazing. I didn't know there are planes that can transport road rollers!

John: To tell you the truth, i didn't, either... But that's not our biggest problem now. How the hell did this thing launch without a pilot?!

Len: Maybe... we already have a pilot but he doesn't want to show his face? Like, a mysterious-undercover-hero-pil ot?

Banana: Yeah, or maybe he's just in the cockpit. We'll see.

*goes to the cockpit*

*comes back irritated*

John, there IS no Pilot...

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Sloth: What do we do? What is the plane even doing?

John: I guess we'll all have to go see...

*all go into cockpit*

Singe: There really isn't anybody here...

John: The controls are moving by themselves...

Mysterious voice: HELLO? IT'S SEEMS I'M INVISIBLE! CARE TO HELP?

Singe: MAGICAL TALKING VOICE!

Sloth: *tips a bucket of paint on chair*

*human outline becomes visible*

Everyone: O_O

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Human outline guy: Urgh... yellow .

Banana: Hey, yellow is beautiful!

Wladimir: More importantly, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?!

Human outline guy: I'm an official pilot. Err... and i have no idea why i'm here. Maybe it's just my destiny :3

Sloth: Yeah, sure.

Len: Oh, cool ö_ö

Singe: What?

Len: *applies some color on his left arm*

This paint makes me invisible! ^-^

*jumps into remaining puddle of paint*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

*Len instantly vanishes* Sloth: Where did he go? Banana: Great. He's invisible. Singe: *munches cucumber* John: How can you remain so calm all through this? Singe: This? This is everyday stuff! *cucumber get's yanked out of hand* Singe: OH HELL NO! *starts tossing yellow paint all over the room* Pilot: *cough* He's over there... Sloth: How can you see him? Pilot: I guess invisible people can see each other... Singe: *dabs invisible paint on her eyes* *eyes vanish* Sloth: Thats creepy.

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

- Meanwhile in Uzbekistan -

Alexji: ...

Muffin: You know what? You're boring.

Alexji: ...

Larry: I guess he's unconscious :3

Muffin: Who are you?

Larry: Well, i guess you can't remember me, but we met a few days ago. Or was it weeks? Anyways, i am the ninja drummer, you know? I helped Len and then all of you disappeared in the carriage and I felt so alone and the orchestra wasn't there anymore and I wanted to find you and -

Muffin: *slightly annoyed* Okay, I'll teleport us back.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Muffin: Ichi! Ni! San!

*all of the A-team magically appear although Len and Singe's eyes are still invisible*

Muffin: Hmm... It seems we have some new members. Somebody dripping with yellow paint and a cucumber war veteran...

John: Somebody say a cucumber? *looks around nervously*

Singe: Calm down, there aren't any cucumbers here.

Muffin: ... Singe, I don't mean to scare you but you have no eyes...

Singe: I know! ^_^

Muffin: ... Okay Sloth fill me in!

*Sloth explains recent events*

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Muffin: Okay, and where's Len? Len: *pokes Muffin* Muffin: Woah! Len: Muffin, You're so fluffy! *_* Muffin: Yeah, thank you. That's because of the saleratus. Len: Can I get some celerytus, too? Muffin: You're invisible. That's enough strange things for today. John: So... what are we gonna do now? Play table tennis and drink a cup of tea? Banana: Why not? John: I was being ironic.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Banana: Oh. *hides table tennis racket behind back*

Singe: Okay first order of business, make Len visible again.

Len: Teehee! Try and find me!

*Singe grabs random bit off the air (Len) and sits on it*

Singe: You forget, I put the invisible paint on my eyes...

Len: Singe is soooo mean! And she doesn't play fair! BANANA!

Banana: *still sulking from not playing table tennis* LIFE ISN'T FAIR!

Sloth: Lets just find a way to get Len visible again...

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Wladimir: Well, I know an approved method from the russian mafia -

Alexji: I guess that's not such a good idea, Vlad.

Wladimir: Yeah I guess so, too.

Sloth: Why? o_ô

Alexji: We would have to use... marmalade for diabetics...

John: Oh NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS.

Banana: Huh?

Len's Voice: Err... Singe? I am still down here, you know?

Singe: Oops. Yeah, sorry. *gets up*

Pilot: Hey, what about the paint thing now? I would love to become visible just like you :3

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: Yeah, even my eyes are beginning to freak me out a little -_- Muffin: *takes picture* Must. Take. Picture. Of. Momentous. Moment. Sloth: Okay... Singe: Where did you find the paint anyway? Pilot: Oh, I just stole it from an ancient burial ground in India. *everybody sighs* Banana: Why is it ALWAYS burial grounds? Len: C'mon it won't be too bad... Sloth: *cough* famous last words! *cough* Pilot: Yeah! It was a relatively safe Indian burial ground... only a few zombies! Len: Z-zombies?

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Banana: Hey, Matthijs wanted me to kill some of our side characters!

Wladimir: Did he? Where's Larry, by the way?

Banana: We had to make a sacrifice.

Len: What?!

Banana: It's too late to change it back :3

Singe: Forget him, Len.

Len: May he rest in peas. ó_ò

Sloth: We still have Wladimir and Alexji... Wait... Alexji?!

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Alexji: Help!

Sloth: What was that?

Singe: Haha. You don't need to see that.

Wladimir: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALEXJI?

Singe: NOTHING! ... yet.

*Wladimir sees Alexji tied to pentagram with Muffin about to stab him with a destroy-the-character-knife*

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Wladimir: ALEXJI! NOOOOOO!

Muffin: Yes :3

Len: Muffin, stop that, he didn't do anything wrong! Heel!

Muffin: *stabs the pentagram instead of alexji*

Oh shoot...

*the pentagram explodes, bloody-red smoke everywhere*

Pilot: We're still in a plane, aren't we?!

*a huge non-human silhouette appears in the smoke*

Len: Another cute little side character? ^-^

Sloth: Don't think so...

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: Please let it be Dad, please let it be Dad.

Muffin: Last time I checked Zoro, your Dad, doesn't look like that...

Singe: You never know!

*smoke clears*

Singe: Okay. Definitely not Dad.

*the thing growls*

Len: *reaches for leek* Miku... usually.. somehow... defends... herself ... with ... these...

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

Wladimir (still tied to the pentagram) : Heey! Someone help me!

Len: *jumps with Skyrunner shoes over The Thing to help Wladimir*

Singe: Woah, awesome! Where did you get these?

The Thing: *growls again*

Len's inner voice 1: Maybe we should... call Matthijs to help us?

Len's inner voice 2: NO, WE WON'T DO THAT!

Singe: Uh... Len? You okay?

Len: Sure, it's just my two "me"s fighting against each other ^-^

Banana: Oh, and I already thought you were crazy...

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: The kind of two me's like Sloth, Muffin and I?

Len: No it's more like conscience.

Singe: A what?

Muffin: Don't worry she doesn't have one of those.

*The thing roars and smoke finally clears*

-The Thing is a giant beast. It has some mechanical parts but it has living parts as well. Mounted on its head are two giant horns. It has massive, sharp, black teeth. It has white eyes with only red dots inside-

*everyone stares in horror*

Singe: Yet again. Definitely not Dad.

Sloth: You don't say.

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**4 months ago

-The Thing shows it's horrible claws which are made of diamond-hard steel. It stares at Singe, Len and the others and begins to speak with the deepest and most blood-curdling voice they have ever heard.-

The Thing: WHO... WAS THE ONE... WAKING ME UP...?

Len: *quails*

John: *stands up in front of the others to protect them against The Thing*

Singe: *whispers* John! Please come back!

John: *turns around slowly with a terrifying expression on his face*

No. I won't. I was the one who summoned him.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**4 months ago

Singe: W-what?

John: You know Singe, I always envied you. After the Cucumber war the survivors were split into three groups. The 'pure' survivors who weren't infected, the 'sullied' soldiers who had basic infections and the 'wrecked' survivors who had big infections. The pure were released, the sullied were treated for their injuries and let go but the wrecked were kept. There were experiments Singe, terrible ones. Don't you recognize our old army general? They summoned a demon and spliced him.

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Singe: Let me guess; you were a wrecked one?

John: Yeah, I was. But now I'm back, and it's my destiny to hunt down each and every clean survivor on this planet. You can't escape.

Sloth: What did they do with you, John?

John: *rolls up his sleeves to show the deep, purple scars*

Len: *hides behind Banana's back*

- random scenery change (no.2) -

*The plane and the pentagram are gone, and they're standing in something like a desert, but the grains of sand are now about 50 cm ( ~20 inch) large.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: Whats this?

John: *distant look in eyes* The base where they preformed the experiments...

Sloth: Why are we here?

John: Very simple. Singe sent me a text message before they took away our phones, this gave me hope. So before I kill Singe I'll show her the truth.

Len: Must've been an inspiring text... O_o

Singe: -_- It wasn't... it really wasn't... I remember it. It was 'LOL come out already! The sandwiches here have MAYONNAISE!'

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Muffin: Hmm, mayonnaise... that reminds me of something.

Singe: Yeah, didn't you want to serve Alexji with mayonnaise?

Muffin: Good ol' days.

John: Follow me, I'm the only one who knows where the base's entrance is.

Len: Maybe... it could be the huge rock with the "entrance" sign?

John: It's just a deceit.

*walks to another rock with a "exit" sign*

Here it is. Be careful when you enter, you might step on something.

Banana: Yeah, yeah.

*sneaks into the deep-black hole and disappears in the dark*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Sloth: I have a bad feeling about this...

Singe: You had a bad feeling about eating pizza!

Sloth: Yes. I didn't eat it, you did and you got severe food poisoning!

Singe: Point taken. You go first!

Sloth: W-what?

*Len shoves Sloth in*

Sloth: *mutter* I hate you guys...

*crawls into tunnel*

Sloth: Eww... It smells like rotting cucumbers in here-

Singe: ... S-sloth?

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Sloth: Ohmigosh Singe, look at this!

Singe: What?

*runs into the dark and pulls Len with her*

What did you see?!

- suddenly, a bunch of neon-green baby bunnies jumps out of the cave thing -

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe:They... are... adorable! *catches one* Len: Good thinking! Now we can see in the dark! Singe: Hmm? Hey don't you think this cute? Len: Yeah! Sloth: *jealously* If I paint myself green will I be 'cute'? Singe: No. *goes back to cuddling bunny* John: What are you guys doing back there? Sloth: Coming! *all exit tunnel into large room* John: Singe... why are you holding a radioactive rabbit? *very carefully Singe puts bunny in front of the tunnel so it hops away then wipes hands on Sloth*

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Sloth: Eeeh! What the-

Singe: You're so cute, Sloty ^-^

Sloth: *shakes head confused-looking*

I'll never understand you, Singe...

Len: Hey, guys! I have found the mother of the bunnies! She loos awesome!

*A yellow glowing head-high bunny looks out of its den and snarls angrily*

Banana: Uh. I guess we shouldn't provoke her...

John: We already did, obviously.

*the bunny hops past the group, out of the "exit"-rock and runs across The Thing (which is still standing outside)*

The Thing: *growls*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Bunny: *growls back* -Goes on for about five minutes- Len: Its true love! ^_^ Banana: Maybe not... Len: Huh? *The Thing and the Bunny start fighting* John: *goes into professional mode* Everyone, steer clear of the entrance and be very quiet... Singe: *crunches popcorn* THIS IS LIKE THOSE MONSTER MOVIES AT THE CINEMA! Singe: *starts snapping photos* *stops suddenly* Damn, they're not going to fight anymore... Len: Told you it was true love! *The Thing and bunny hop off into the sunset together*

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

*the radioactive baby bunnies hop into the dark again*

John: Let's follow them, they'll lead us to the base I wanted to show you.

*They follow the cuddly, glowing fur balls for hours*

*suddenly, they see a bright light*

Len: Hey, look! Fireflies!

Singe: Yeah that's what I needed now. First, adioactive bunnies and now fireflies, as big as a cat. Yummy. So, what's next? glittering bats? Can't wait to see them.

Sloth: Your soothsaying amazes me.

*cradles a cute glittering bat in his arms*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: *sigh* Having amazing luck gets boring you know.

Len: Really? O_o

Singe: Yeah. It makes me predictable! For example... a little leprechaun is going to run in here-

*leprechaun runs into cave kicks John in the shin and spits in his face*

Banana: Wow...

John: Don't mind him. He's just mad because I once tried to eat his gold because I thought it was chocolate!

Singe: OMK! I've done that!

*John and Singe hi-five*

Muffin: Am I the only one who finds this weird? O_o

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Len: No, me finding this weyrd two.

Banana: Uhh... Len? You okay?

Len: Sure I is, It is jast that me is allergic too leprechaun. Don't mined me, I is fine.

Banana: Okay no, you're not okay. Singe!

Singe: Yeah?

Banana: Help me, we have to get Len out of here. Fast!

Singe: But, what about the base expedition?

John: You do know that I wanted to kill you after showing you the truth, but hey, who cares?!

Len: *coughs* Where is Wii going?

Banana: Oh shoot, now he's got amnesia too...

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: *flicks hands dramatically and Len is shrunk into a ball of light* Hey, Banana, don't look at me like that! It might slow his allergies down until we get him out of here!

Banana: Okay...

*all run out of tunnel including disgruntled John*

*Singe flicks her fingers again and ball of light grows into Len having an anaphylaxis attack*

Len: *giggle* IT'S A WIZARD!

Singe: What did you just call me?

Len: MOAR MAGIC!

Singe: *gritted teeth* Banana, you take over. NOW! D:

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Banana: Yes, Miss.

*takes needle and thread*

Sloth: Are you sure that this is a good idea?

Banana: Yeah, I have to fix up his inside.

Len: Sownds grate! ^_^

John: Damn, you guys are annoying as hell. Seems like I have to fix up something, too.

*takes a cannon and targets Singe*

Singe: HEY! What are you doing? We have no time for this now! Can't you just wait until Len recovers, you stupid old idiot?!

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

John: No! D: You rejected my idea of a tour! *fires cannon*

*Singe dodges and starts jumping around*

Singe: Sloth! Stop staring like an idiot and help me out!

Sloth: You were so much nicer when you were a kid... *starts digging through sand to dig out old clothes, while dodging the occasional shot from the cannon ball* FOUND IT! *digs out high heel with knives sticking out of it*

Banana: I'm going to have to knock him out. *prepares sleeping gas*

Len: BANANA FLAVOR PWEASE!

Banana: Thats sick...

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Sloth: *daubs the knife-pierced high heel with banana squish and gives it to Len*

Len: Awwigatouh ^-^

*starts to lap up the squish*

Sloth: Look, Singe, Lennie can lick a knife without cutting his tongue, he's a natural talent!

Len: Yummy ^-^

Singe: *dodges another cannon ball*

Yay, wow, I am so impressed, good boy, GODDAMNIT HELP ME ALREADY, SLOTH!

Sloth: Okay, okay...

*digs out another cannon, a frog and a water gun*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

*Sloth pumps the frog full of water so it swells up to a bigger size and sticks a cannon ball inside it's mouth* *Sloth shoots at John* *John dodges but the frog has its tongue wrapped around the ball so it pulls back and hits John anyway*

Singe: Yay! John is dead!

John: Don't get your hopes up... *stands back up and fires at Singe who dodges*

*Banana begins to operate on Len*

Singe: So that's what Len's insides look like. *gets hit by cannonball into tree and passes out*

Sloth: Singe!

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Banana: Yeah?

Sloth: I said: Singe!

Banana: Yeah, what?

Sloth: What the hell? You're a Banana!

Singe (still in the tree): You called?

Sloth: Oh please...

John: I used leprechaun spit gas in my cannon balls. It's everywhere, you can't escape.

Sloth: I am immune to leprechauns.

Len (voiceover): You knaw, there was ones an old womman who was my grenny and she told me a tale I nefer forgot, do ya wanna hear it Slothie, its so much fün!

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Sloth: 'Slothie'!? Only Singe gets to call me weird nicknames!

Len: -continuing- Anywyz do ya want to heart the story or pot Slothie?

John: *cough* Anyone want to hear how I got leprechaun spit gas in the cannon balls... anyone? *cough*

Singe: -in Banana's body- No John! I wanna hear the story from Len!

Sloth: *twitch* -muttering under breath- I WILL NOT HARM PEOPLE WHO CALL ME WEIRD NAMES IF THEY ARE SICK I WILL NOT HARM PEOPLE WHO CALL ME WEIRD NAMES IF THEY ARE SICK I WILL NOT HARM (etc.)

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Banana: Wait... Singe! What are you doing in MY body? Go to Slothie, he's your soulmate.

Sloth: Don't... Call me... SLOTHIE!

Singe: *slips into Sloth*

Shhh little one, everything is fine... Okay Len, start!

Len: Weall, ma grenny was laik twelvetyseven years old an' she was reeeally pretty back than. And because she was sooo pretty, all thy animals and all the men laiked her. But shewas reeeally shy and didn'tlike the men and because of that she went into the woods to the animals, an' then...

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe/Sloth: She died! ^_^

Banana: That's a horrible thing to say Singe!

Len: No sha didn't! Da animals made er a bed and sha slept in it! And..

John: *cough* more importantly, I met this guy on the road and shared my bread with him and he taught me how to get the leprechaun spit into the cannon balls! You've got to be REALLY careful and-

Singe/Sloth: SHUT UP! *throws flaming sock at John*

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

John: *catches the sock and throws it back at Singe/Sloth*

-and he also taught me how to catch flaming clothes-

Banana: Shut your mouth already, or I'll shut you up!

Muffin: *appears out of thin air*

That's an interesting phrase...

Len: And da girl who wasma granney slept reeeally long until she woke up and the annimals told her thet she shouldn't bea afrayd of men anymoare and she wasn't. Then she ran out of the woods an met ma granpah who also was reeeally hundsome and than...

John: Liar.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Len: But itsa twue!

Sloth: -whispering to Singe (or err... himself I guess O_o)- Translation please?

Singe: But its true!

John: You're lying! I can see it on your face!

Muffin: Actually thats an allergic reaction...

John: No it's not! It's the face of a lair!

Singe: Someone needs to go back to medical school :P

John: SHUT UP SINGE! *fires cannon in her general direction but completely and utterly misses her*

Singe: Lame...

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Sloth: Lame...

Len: Llama...

Muffin:Len, you're cute, but a tiny little bit annoying.

John: True!

Singe/Sloth: SHUT UP! Len, tell us the end of the story, please!

Len: I dewn't remember anymoar...

Muffin: Too bad.

John: I'm bored. *clones*

John1, John2, John4 & John5: I'm bored.

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: Great... John just got five times more annoying...

John2: *twitch* *eyes roll to back of head and he starts dancing*

John1: It seems some of us are defective...

Singe: O_o. Must. Join. In. DANCE! HOW DO I FIND MY ORIGINAL BODY?

*Barely visible Singe (spirit) is seem running around until she finds her body hiding behind a cactus*

Singe: GOTCHA! Oww... I'm all stiff! . *stretches so bones crack weirdly*

Sloth: I'm all alone...

Singe: Aww. Thats not it! I just wanna be in my own body!

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Len: *closes his eyes and sleeps immediately*

Singe: *starts dancing around with John2 and howling defectively*

Sloth: Singe... Singe? Singe! PLEASE COME BACK!

Len: *gets up*

Huh?! What happened? I can't remember anymore... where is the thing? And why are there so many Johns?! Help!

Banana: Shh, you were just absent-minded for a little while. Everything is fine.

*looks around*

*four Johns lie on the ground, one John and Singe howl and dance and Sloths screams*

Banana: Well... almost everything.

Reply **·** 5 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

*pack of wolves join in the howling*

Len: *gulp*

Banana: Let's see if we can get to higher ground and away from the wolves...

*Banana and Len climb tree, Sloth joins then after a minute*

Singe: *evil laughter* It's like that time I died!

John2: Wait, what?

Singe: ^_^ I died once! I won't go into details about how I died but the only way I could come back to life was to live with a pack of wolves for a year! Death bet I wouldn't last a week! But here I am!

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Len: Singe, you're amazing ^_^

Singe: Yeah, I know.

Banana: Okay, enough of the sycophancy. Singe, do you have a plan? I need a toilet...

Singe: Wait. *howls*

Wolf: *howls back*

Singe: No problem, they'll just eat the Johns and then disappear.

Banana: Shouldn't we save at least one of them? And, if we did, which one?

Singe: I have no idea!

*randomly grabs one of the Johns and throws him to Sloth*

Sloth: *looks at the unconscious figure* Umm... Are you sure that this is the original one?

Reply **·** 5 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: NOPE! ^_^

Sloth: Isn't that a problem? O_o

Singe: Of course not! I have a plan! We simply extract the DNA from that clone and make a new baby John! Then it won't try and kill us AND it won't be a defective clone!

Banana: Wow... That was surprisingly smart...

Singe: I feel like you think that's unusual. -_-

*wolves swarm around clones and devour them*

Len: Siiiiinggge! What are you eating?

Singe: Arm. Want some? *waves dismembered arm about whilst chewing*

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Len: I want! I want!

Banana: Really?!

Len: No. I tried human once, but the taste isn't as good as they told me.

Banana: They?

Len: Yeah, THEY. *as he remembers the old times, his eyes glaze over*

We were four great friends, strong, brave, and heroic. We did everything together... but then the enemies came with the tanks and road rollers and three of us died. I was [The Last Survivor].

Banana: What's with these square brackets?!

Singe: Tanks and road rollers? That reminds me...

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Wladmir: I'M BACK! *crashes through wall on tank*

Singe: B-but! We left you tied to a pentagram!

Wladmir: *flinch* You left me there for three days...

Singe: *does math in head* O_o How long did you not go to the toilet?

Wladmir: Oh, I did go.

*silence*

Wladmir: I showered before I came here... and burnt those clothes...

Sloth: Good you burnt them! If you had just left them lying around they might have ended up in my kingdom!

Len: You have a kingdom?

Sloth: Well... not exactly...

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Banana: What about the John clone now, can I extract his DNA?

Singe: Sure.

Banana: *reaches into a suspicious bag and feeds the clone some meat; he instantly faints*

Wladimir: What kind of stuff was that?!

Banana: Radioactive baby bunny meat, I kept some of it.

*stoops over the clone's body and giggles*

- a few hours later -

*reverently keeps a small bottle of glass in her hands*

*Circle Of Life, the first song of The Lion King soundtrack blows across from far away*

Banana: The deed is done.

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**3 months ago

Singe: It's... so.. beautiful... I kinda want to drink it! ^_^

Sloth: NO! NO SINGE NO!

Singe: B-but...

Banana: If you drink this you'll end up looking like John.

Singe: The horror... *flinch* no thank you!

Len: What now?

Banana: Now we find a being to inject it into..

*all eyes stray to Wladmir*

Wladmir: NO! NO I REFUSE!

Singe: Mhmm. Your objections have been noted and ignored... Now, come here! ^_^ Wladmir... I mean, John... :D

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**3 months ago

Wladimir: NOOOO00ooo...~

*he drops off when Banana makes him swallow soporific*

Len: Woow, you're so good at making people faint, Banana! ^-^

Banana: Yeah, I learned it at school before the war began, and I still know how to do it!

*injects the John-DNA into Wladimir's belly*

*for a few minutes, nothing happens*

John/Wladimir: *wakes up*

Am I alive? Am I John? Huh, who are you? Who is that? What the -

Len: Did it work?

Banana: Not really, they're still two personalities... but in one body o_o

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**2 months ago

Singe: Strangely I can sympathize... O_o

Wladmir: Who said that? Wait, who said that? Who said, wait, who said that? Who said-

Muffin: SHUT UP!

*silence*

Wladmir/John (who is WJ for short now): IT'S THE MONSTER WHO WANTED TO FEED ME TO HER MASTER! RUN!

*WJ starts running*

WJ: Wait, who's making me run?

*trips over*

Singe: HAHAHA! *cough* FAIL *cough* *films video and uploads it to youtube*

Len: And I thought you said you sympathized... -_-

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**2 months ago

Singe: I do. In a fuzzy, funny way though ^_^

WJ: *crawls around clumsily trying to stand up*

Hey! Stop struggling, you idiot - YOU stop struggling! No, you! I AM you! You're not! Hyaa..

Sloth: Ermmm.. they don't get along so well... But wait, if we shot one soul, would the other one survive?

Banana: Probably. I guess it's worth a try :D

Len: *with an Epad in his hands* Hahaha! Cute! haha :']

Sloth: Huh?

Len: The video Singe made is hilarious!

Sloth: You just saw the original scene, didn't you?

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**2 months ago

Muffin: Its a sad day when people look up things they just saw... -_-

*peers over shoulder* OMG THATS SO FUNNY! XD

Len: ... Hypocrite.

WJ: STOP LAUGHING AT US! I mean... stop laughing at me. No! Stop laughing at ME!

Singe: How many views does it have?

Sloth: *eyes go wide* 489000 views O_o

Singe: :D Just a fantastic video, huh? *stops spamming refresh button*

Sloth: Singe, how much internet did you use watching youtube?

Singe: Too much. So I haven't been able to do anything for weeks! T^T

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**2 months ago

Sloth: Poor thing. WJ: *punches himself in the face* Ouch! Why are you- *steps on his foot and falls to the ground* Stop that and go away! No, you go away! this is MY body you assh- Stupid Moron- *Sloth, Singe, Banana, Len and a Wolf watch amusedly* Len: *gets coke and nachos* Better than going to the cinema ^_^ Banana: Yeah, WJ is so cute when he's angry! WJ: Banana! Get this... THING outta my body! NOW! Banana: That's not The Thing. Len: *crunches nachos and turns to the wolf* You want some?

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**2 months ago

Wolf: *no comment* *stares intensely at WJ* WJ: BANANA! Banana: Do you think we should something about it? Singe: No I wanna watch more! Sloth: We'll let them tire themselves out or until we get bored and then we'll do something. -four hours later- Singe: They're still going at it! O_o Len: *reaches for nachos and finds there are none* What? Wolf: *has cheese around mouth* Len: ... You could've just asked ya know. Wolf: *no comment* WJ: *trips over radioactive bunny* OW STAY STILL!

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**2 months ago

Len: *checks the youtube video again*

WOAH! It's over 2.000.000! Singe, we're gonna be rich!

Singe: You know, Len, we already are, actually... I sold some radioactive bunnies and now we got enough money to eat as many nachos as we want.

Wolf: *smiles boldly*

Len: Oh! Why didn't you tell us earlier? o_O I mean, we could have... uhm, we could have...

Singe: Anyway! Money isn't everything. I guess we could help WJ now. And by "help", I mean chain him and do funny things with him! *_*

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**2 months ago

Singe: *evil laughter* Come here WJ...

WJ: *gulp* For once lets work together and run! *runs awkwardly but finally trips* No go ahead! LIVE! LEAVE WITHOUT ME! I CAN'T RUN WE'RE IN THE SAME BODY YOU IDIOT!

*Singe grabs WJ and drags him back*

*everyone crowds around*

WJ: *whimper*

-Five minutes later-

*a giant wedding cake made out of whipped cream is balanced on a chair with two legs sticking out*

Sloth: Wow you covered them in so much whipped cream!

Singe: Lets eat!

Len: But WJ is inside.

Reply **·** in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**2 months ago

Singe: Yeah, I know.

Len: And he might be still alive ö_ö

Singe: So what?

Len: You still wanna eat him all up?

Singe: Sure I do...

Sloth: *top-hatted* To eat or not to eat, that is the question.

Singe: Eat! Eat!

The wedding cake: Singe, Sit!

Singe: *Sits* But I'm so hungry! Slothy? How about some treats?

Reply **·** in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**2 months ago

Sloth: We ran out. Singe: *silence* Len: Hey, are you ok- Singe: POCCCCKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY! Sloth: Calm down- Singe: NO. I. NEED. POCKY. GET. ME. POCKY. NOW! Sloth: Okay. *runs 13km to a gas station to get pocky* -three hours later- Singe: POOCK- Oh okay, I have pocky now! ^_^ Sloth: I just ran 26 km... *passes out* Singe: *humming and chewing pocky* *Len, Muffin, WJ, Banana and Wolf are sheltering behind rock: Len: Is it safe to come out yet? O_o

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**2 months ago

Muffin: I think so. *comes out* Oh welcome back, Sloth!

Sloth: Don't come near me, I am dead...

Muffin: Great ^-^ By the way, how did you know there was a gas station with pocky? Have you been here before?

Sloth: intuition...

Len: Hey, WJ, how about some chess?

WJ (still stuck in a wedding cake): ...

Len: WJ?

WJ: *mumbles* I can't even breathe, how am I supposed to play chess?! _

Len: *digs a breathing hole* *rests his head on a chess board* And now? ^_^

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**1 month ago

WJ: Pawn to 3B. Singe: nom nom nom. -three moves later- Len: Checkmate! ^_^ Singe: Oh cool you won! WJ: H-how? Singe: It seems I have run out of pocky... Sloth: No! NO! NO! NO! NOOO! Singe: Oh well! I'll just eat some cake! *starts to eat wedding cake* Sloth: Why couldn't you do that before? Singe: Because the monsters from malkavian mountain declared homework on all underage prisoners until the shoelaces created a noose for the dog of flowers. Sloth: Meaning? Singe: Hell if I know! ^_^

Reply **·** 3 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**1 month ago

Len: Banana, you didn't say anything the last few hours, are you sick?

Banana: ...

Len: Pleeease say something. I'm bored q_q

Singe: They're such great friends ^_^

Sloth (to Singe): So... Len isn't concerned about Banana being mute, he is just bored; that is what you call friendship?

Singe: Yeah, sure! I wouldn't be concerned if you were mute, either, why should I? o_ò

Sloth: *sulks*

WJ: * nibbles at the black bishop*

Singe: nom nom nom.

Reply **·** 4 in reply to Singefeather489

**Singefeather489**1 month ago

Len: HEY!This chest set is marble! Don't chew it! Banana: Actually... its mahogany... -_- Amvos: ACTUALLY! It's Lauan! *saunters off* *silence* Singe: Who the f*ck was that? O_o Sloth: OH GOD NO! Singe: Do you know him? Sloth: Unfortunately... He's my brother... Singe: You have a brother? Sloth: Yes... Although I like to deny any relation to him whatsoever. Singe: You too have the same bunny ears! ^_^ Sloth: I... don't have bunny ears... O_o Singe: ... I see things differently, okay? :(

Reply **·** 2 in reply to Len Kagamine

**Len Kagamine**1 month ago

Banana: This guy, Amvos; how did he find us? So far as I recall, we're still in some kind of post-dimensional desert... are we?

Len: No, silly! Use your eyes!

-ramdom setting transformation -

Len: Oh look, a butterfly ^_^

Singe: How cute!

Sloth: Yeah, and it has about 2 meter (61/2 feet) wingspread...

Wolf: Yum!

WJ: I want one... I mean WE want one *_*

Banana: Go for it. But how did we get here? Len?

Len: Uhmmm... actually, It wasn't me this time o_o Could it be because of Amvos?

Reply **·** 10 in reply to Singefeather489


End file.
